Losing or Living
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: After everything traveling Brit Rowen has gone through is she everything Daryl needs, or will she just undo the group and leave them in ruins? Even in the apocolypse though the path of true love never does run smooth - or run at all. Rated M for later chapters and language (mentions of rape in later chapters)
1. Finding Her

Daryl was out hunting when he saw the crashed car with the smoke billowing out of the engine. His instincts told him to turn around and run away, or to scavenge the car before returning to his search for Sophia, but as soon as he heard the scared whimpers which could only come from another human being – he lost most of the reason he had.

Daryl took off running in the direction of the car, and found it in what he thought was an alarmingly short amount of time considering that he wasn't that far away from the farm, but any objections ran out of his head when he saw her.

It was a woman who was propped up with her back on the silver car, a trail of blood following her to where she sat. Daryl looked at her for a few moments before moving closer towards her, from where he was standing he could see that she was topless and a part of his mind couldn't get over that fact. Yet that part was mostly muted by the part which was looking over her body for bites, although if there was one he couldn't see it. Not with all the grime and already dried blood which was coating most of her body, matting down the dirty blond hair and the weird coloured tips of her hair giving it a copper look.

She moaned under her breath and flickered her eyelids towards Daryl who was staring at her, his crossbow raised.

"Have you been bit?" he called out, his heart almost skipping a beat when she tried to pull herself to her feet before she slid back down onto the floor, he could see the stones opening more cuts on her skin.

"Have you been bit?" Daryl yelled out again, shattering the silence, not caring about the possibility of drawing more walkers to him – the hope of finding Sophia was dwindling and if he couldn't save Sophia then he would try his hardest to save this girl.

"No," she moaned through her teeth, tears streaming feely down her face now and Daryl darted forwards, slinging his crossbow onto his back.

"No," she screamed making Daryl flinch as soon as his hands wrapped around her, her legs kicking out as he tried to pull her to her feet.

"Stop squirmin'," Daryl growled, taking a small step back and looking down at the weeping girl.

"Please don't hurt me," she said, desperately trying to claw as much breath as she could into her lungs, as she kept repeating the same thing. "Please, stop it."

"Girl I aint going to hurt you," Daryl growled, watching as she calmed down, her breath hitching in her throat.

Daryl looked down at the girl and almost jumped back in fright when her eyes flickered up to meet his, her bright emerald green eyes boring into his as she looked back down, wincing as she tried to stand up. Daryl leapt forwards, shrugging his shirt off as he did so, wrapping it around her shoulders. The oversized shirt making her look smaller as she shrunk into the fabric. Trying to ignore the fact she winced under his touch.

"My bag," he heard her moan as he looked in the back of the car and saw the oversize black duffle bag in the back of the car as he shifted her weight in his arms, pulling the duffle back out of the back of the car, shocked at how heavy it was.

"If we get attacked," he grumbled as he made his way back to the farm, "I'm dropping your ass."


	2. Miss England

**Okay yeah so this is my walking dead Fanfic and at the moment I only sadly own Rowen :'}**

**I don't know how much of the plot I am sticking too, I assume most of it but who knows where my mind will go**

**And I'm trying with the dialect from everyone, but I don't want to take it too far or whatnot so I'm probably going to practice or whatnot and then edit all the chapters when I totally have the hand of it. **

**But I do hope you guys enjoy**

**And remember to review ;D**

Once they reached within sight from everyone on the farm, Daryl could hear the commotion that him carrying the unnamed girl in his arm caused. He felt a slight tinge of guilt when he heard Carols screams, he knew that he would be much better received if he returned carrying Sophia.

Daryl looked down at the woman in his arms as he walked at a steady pace to the farm, nervous of causing her more pain. Upon closer inspection Daryl realised that if you took away all the grime and blood which was covering her face that she'd actually be pretty, but he quickly shook that idea out of his mind. If she was then she'd want nothing to do with me, he rationalised.

He jerked his head up and saw Rick and Shane running forwards, at the glimpse of the girl in his arms he could hear Rick yell at who he assumed was Glenn to get Hershel, as they stopped and stared at the girl in Daryls arms, wrapped in his shirt.

"Daym Daryl what did you do," Shane asked, keeping his eyes on the girl in Daryls arms in a way that made his skin crawl.

"I didn't do nothin'" Daryl growled, feeling the anger rise in his chest.

"Alright, alright," Rick said, trying to stop the fight that he could see coming between the pair of them, "has she been bit."

"No, of course she ain't been bit," Daryl snapped, "I wouldn't carry 'er all this way if she was. I ain't stupid."

"Alright," Rick repeated calmly, placing his hands out, "pass her here and we'll take her to Hershels."

Daryl tried to shrug her grasp from his shoulders so her could pass her to Rick. But much to his surprise she snapped her eyes open and clung to his shoulders tighter.

"No," she whimpered, her eyes frantic as she looked between Rick and Shane and Daryl before she buried her head in his chest.

"Okay, okay. That's okay isn't it Daryl?" Rick said softly, walking beside Daryl as they moved towards Hershel's. "My names Rick, can you tell me your name?"

"Rowen," she mumbled into Daryls chest, trying not to wince as she carried her up the steps to the farm house.

"Well Rowen that's a mighty fine name. Where are you from?" Rick carried on as Hershel quietly herded them into one of the spare rooms.

"England," she mumbled again, visibly shrinking away under everyone's eyes as Daryl made sure that she was appropriately as he rolled on the balls of his feet, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the house but it was her emerald eyes which kept flickering to him every few seconds which made him stay.

"Okay then, my names Hershel and I'm just going to clean around the cuts I can see and clean you up the best I can," he said, waiting for her hesitant nod before he picked up the wet cloth and began cleaning the first cut he saw on her shoulder. Trying to ignore the sharp intake of breath which came from her as he touched her skin.

"Rowen can you tell us what happened?" Rick asked as he crouched beside her bed. Her eyes flickering onto him before she returned her gaze to the ceiling, trying to calm her breathing.

"Am I safe here?" she asked, and Daryl was taken aback by the determined edge to her voice as she asked.

"Of course," Rick said after a moment of hesitation as he was taken aback by the question.

"Then it doesn't matter." She replied simply, turning her head back to the ceiling. "They aren't near here though," she added as a quiet after thought.

After a few moments of silence, Hershel spoke up again, rinsing the cloth in a bowl, as he placed it back on her skin. Cleaning her dirt caked limp arms.

"You boys should wait outside, while I dress the rest of the wounds," he said calmly as he picked up more gauze. "Can you go and ask my wife for some clothes."

"I have clothes," she spoke up again and Daryl decided that he liked her accent. There was something about it which was soothing to him. "In my bag." She looked up at Daryl, dropping the bag on the floor beside Hershel before heading towards the door alongside Rick.

"Thankyou," she said, glancing up at Daryl with a small smile before he left.

**Come on guys, reviewing is just down here **

**Feed the poor starving writer with your reviews (whatever you want – constructive criticism is nice)**


	3. Steel balls

**Okay yeah so this is my walking dead Fanfic and at the moment I only sadly own Rowen :'}**

**I don't know how much of the plot I am sticking too, I assume most of it but who knows where my mind will go**

**And I'm trying with the dialect from everyone, but I don't want to take it too far or whatnot so I'm probably going to practice or whatnot and then edit all the chapters when I totally have the hand of it. **

**But I do hope you guys enjoy**

**Three whole chapters uploaded today, I'm on a roll.**

**And remember to review ;D**

An hour or so later, after eating as much food as she could and ignoring Hershels protests about how she needed rest, Rowen walked outside.

At first she found the bright sunlight overbearing but as soon as she felt the breeze on her skin she decided that no matter what it was better outside.

"Rowen," she could hear Rick yell as he ran towards her. "What are you doing outside? Let me take that," he said as he pulled the heavy bag from her arm.

"I'm fine," she smiled softly, "Hershel said I could ask for a tent. I'd rather stay outside," she said, pushing her dyed blond hair with purple tips behind her ears.

"Well yeah, of course," Rick nodded, "we're just settling down to eat so come and join us."

"I've just eaten more than my fair share," she tried to protest feebly, but succumbed after seeing the curious looks of the group behind Rick. So in turn she followed him to the small circle of people which were sitting under the shade of the large oak tree.

Rowen sat down next to Rick and was curiously looking around the group to try and find the man which had carried her to the camp, she realised fairly quickly that he wasn't there.

"Who was the man who carried me here?" she asked quietly, hoping no one else would hear as they made polite conversation around her.

"Oh that was Daryl, he's out hunting about now I think," Rick said as he passed her the plate of meagre food but she was grateful none the less.

"Why is your hair gone purple?" Rowen heard the small boy which was sitting next to Rick say. And before, who she assumed to be his mother, to remember his manners Rowen fixed a smile onto her face.

"I dyed it like that, quite a while ago now, but I still have some in my bag if you want," she giggled with him.

"You sound funny," he said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"That's because I'm from England. But that's alright because you all sound funny to me," she grinned back at the small boy. Dread rising in the bottom as her stomach as the awkward introductions came and went.

"Did you see a small girl when you were out there?" Carol asked Rowen as she sat still, leaving her food untouched.

"No," Rowen said slowly, looking around the group as everyone began to pay attention to her, "I didn't see anyone after I left until you people. Sorry."

"What about where you were before?" she asked, and Rowen noticed the desperate tone to her voice, but Rowen just shook her head softly.

"It was a full day's drive I think, anyway she'd have been better off if they didn't find her," she mumbled sourly. Fixing another smile on her face as she looked down at Carl, trying to find another way to break the tension.

"Hey Carl, you want to see what I have in my bag," she smirked, putting down the clean plate onto the ground, wincing as she pulled the bag onto her lap.

"Hey let me help you," she heard Rick say but she shook her head, muttering that she could manage.

"I have chess," she grinned pulling the small magnetic board from her bag, "and I have books. As well as a DS which is charged with Pokemon," she said as she looked down at Carls excited face, "and if your parents say it's okay, I'll even teach you to use one of these," she pulled out the slingshot, making Carls eyes widen with amazement.

"Wow," he exclaimed, looking spolit for choice until he grabbed the DS, "Can I play with his dad?"

"Sure son, why don't you and you're mom go and play it in the tent yeah? I just need to talk to Rowen here."

"I'll go and wash up," Carol piped up as Carl and Lori walked away. Picking up all the empty plates before she walked towards the lake.

"I'll go and keep watch," Andrea spoke up, walking towards the RV with the gun swinging limply from her side. A sight which made Rowen slightly uneasy.

"Thank you for sharing your things with my son, that was very kind of you," begun Rick, lolling back in his seat before carrying on. "Just how much do you know – about defending yourself?"

Rowen hesitated before replying, picking up her slingshot. "I have steel bullets for this, took down a few walkers using it. And I used to have a couple of guns, but they got taken." She paused before carrying on. "I can take care of myself well enough - my dad taught me how to shoot growing up, but this was always my favourite," she smirked looking down at the slingshot. "I'm alright at hunting I suppose and I'm quiet handy at throwing knives I suppose."

"Can I ask," Dale said after a profound silence as all the men in the circle looked at the slight woman before them, "what are you even doing all the way over here Georgia if you're from England?"

"My dad," she said quietly, looking down at the floor, "he lived around here growing up before he moved to England with my mum when he was twenty. He always said that he'd take me and my brother there but he never got around to it. So as soon as he died, I decided to come."

"By yourself?" Dale asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Rowen smiled to herself, remembering at how nervous Damien was. "My twin Damien wanted to come with me, but he had a phobia of everything so I just decide to come by myself."

Another silence followed as no one knew what to say until Shane spoke up. "So you going to tell us how you ended up in that state?" he asked, highlighting to the others the gravity of the bruises which she couldn't cover.

"It's safe here, it doesn't matter." Rowen said robotically, not meeting Shanes gaze. "They're far away."

"That doesn't help," Shane growled, ignoring the warning glare which Rick sent him. "We have to know." Shane demanded, making Rowen glare at him as she felt her chest begin to tighten as he raised his voice, images flashing before her mind which made her skin crawl.

"What you want to hear it all in detail huh Shane? Everything they did to me? Why the fuck does it matter?" She growled, and despite herself she steeled herself for the punch which she was still expecting to come.

"I'm sorry," Rowen mumbled, not lifting her eyes from the ground, hating at how pathetic she sounded but she couldn't seem to stop the fear which was making her body shake.

"I'll just go and help Carol," she muttered, shaking the dry flakes of mud from her shirt. Ignoring the apologise which everyone else in the group sent her.

As she stood beside Carol and began to dry the plates with what she assumed was once a white t-towel she felt eyes boring into the back of her head, and as she turned around she noticed a tent set away from the others which she hadn't noticed before.

She also noticed Daryl.

**Review?**

**I'll hug you if you do**


	4. Womans Stuff

**Okay yeah so this is my walking dead Fanfic and at the moment I only sadly own Rowen :'}**

**I don't know how much of the plot I am sticking too, I assume most of it but who knows where my mind will go**

**And I'm trying with the dialect from everyone, but I don't want to take it too far or whatnot so I'm probably going to practice or whatnot and then edit all the chapters when I totally have the hang of it. **

**But I do hope you guys enjoy**

**And remember to review ;D**

Daryl couldn't take his eyes off her. He noticed straight away that he was right, she was indeed beautiful. She was wearing a baggy deep red shirt which fell to mid thigh, and Daryl noticed when she bent over that she had on a small pair of black shorts on underneath. From where he was standing he could see the black liner around her eyes and the dark red lipstick which made her face stand out from everyone else.

Daryl ducked his head when she turned around, sitting down by his tent as he began to gut the squirrels which he'd caught the previous day. Turning to tune out all the inane noises around him as he began to think about Merle. He would be all over her by now, if he'd picked her up from the road side at all and yet here he was gutting squirrels.

It also slightly angered him to see her doing all of the "womans stuff" with Carol. He didn't regret saving her but that was the last thing they needed – another woman for him to look after.

"Hey," he heard her say hesitantly as he snapped his head up, not hearing her come over. "I just wanted to say thank you. Not many people would have helped me."

"Don't think nothin' of it," Daryl mumbled, as he carried on gutting the squirrels.

"Well," she said quietly, "If you need any help with anything let me know."

And without waiting for Daryls reply he saw her walk away and much to his surprise, she began trying to set her tent up next to his.

"Hey, what do you think you're doin'?" He snapped, wishing the words had come out nicer but he couldn't take them back now.

"Setting my tent up," she replied coolly, not looking back as he noticed her hair fall into her eyes.

"Why you settin' it up near me?" He growled, kicking the dirt.

"Because I can," she replied, not looking back at him.

"That aint no answer, so start takin' properly with that posh accent of yours."

"Jesus Daryl," she rolled her eyes, but Daryl was more preoccupied on the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth. "I don't trust Shane, he seems like an ass. And you don't exactly seem like Mr. Conversation here so carrying on gutting dinner and I'll set up my tent."

"Why don't you trust Shane?" Daryl asked her, curiosity getting the better of him as his eyes flickered to gutting the squirrels to watching her struggle with the tent.

He saw her shoulders shrug as she looked down at the splayed out tent.

"He just seems like an ass." She said quietly, trying to force two pieces of the pole together.

"Yeah well don't be expectin' me to save you again," he grumbled as he watched her struggle, angry that there was another woman for everyone to be caring for instead of helping everyone out.

"I won't," she sighed, leaning back in the sunlight, pushing her head so she was looking at Daryl, squinting though the sunshine. "Just don't expect me to save you either.

Rowen stood with her hands triumphantly on her hips as she looked down at the tent, using the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She sighed and took a swig of the lukewarm water, before she dropped to her knees and began pulling things out of the oversized bag.

"Do you not have nothin' useful in there?" she heard Daryl say over her shoulder as she began to pull the books out.

"They took my useful bag with my guns in," she said flippantly, trying to ignore the fear and anger which was brewing in her stomach as she thought about it. "And just left this one in my car because it had, 'stupid woman things in it'," she said trying to mimic the American accent which made Daryl smile. "I have this though," she grinned, pulling out the slingshot and handing it to Daryl.

"This won't do anything'" he said bemusedly.

"It will with steel balls."

"You have them?" Daryl said, handing the slingshot back.

"In the bottom," Rowen nodded at the bag at her feet. "I can go with you to hunt some game tomorrow." She said calmly and couldn't help but to smirk at the shocked expression on his face.

"Don't you need to rest?" he said, looking at Rowen with a confused expression.

"I'll rest better with a fuller stomach, which I'll have if we hunt together."

"If you slow me down," Daryl warned. "I'll send you back."

Rowen smiled to herself as she bent over her bag, smug that Daryl said that she could take along with her. "I won't. Welcome to the product of a higher class British family with a twin brother which is scared of everything." She grinned up at Daryl. "I can hunt."

Daryl didn't know what to think of Rowen. She defiantly wasn't another defenceless girl he had to defend.

**Mayyybe that's what draws then together? **

**Or hate each other**

**WHO KNOWS ;D**

**Review?**


	5. Stars and Cigarettes

**Okay yeah so this is my walking dead Fanfic and at the moment I only sadly own Rowen :'}**

**I don't know how much of the plot I am sticking too, I assume most of it but who knows where my mind will go**

**And I'm trying with the dialect from everyone, but I don't want to take it too far or whatnot so I'm probably going to practice or whatnot and then edit all the chapters when I totally have the hang of it. **

**But I do hope you guys enjoy**

**And remember to review ;D**

Rowen couldn't sleep which is how she found herself lying on the grass outside of her tent with a little bottle of vodka in her hand and a cigarette with her other. She could still see Andrea taking her turn on watch, she thought about offering to take over but she couldn't seem to find the effort.

She heard rustling from Daryls tent but refused to move, content with staring at the stars as she took another drag of the cigarette.

"What you doin' out here? Thought you was restin'?" he grumbled as he took a step outside, making Rowen sit upright as she turned to face him. Staring at his torso as he walked towards her, finding the scars attractive as he sat next to her.

"Couldn't sleep," she said quietly, tilting her head up so she was still staring at the stars.

Daryl just grunted in response, the pair of them sitting in content silence as he nodded towards what was in her hands.

"Didn't know you had them on you."

Rowen grinned, lying back down on the grass pulling the bottle to her lips, grimacing as she felt it burn her throat. "So I didn't disclose everything to Rick, there are some things I don't want to share. Want some?" She chuckled, holding the bottle out to Daryl.

"If I get a cigarette I won't tell," Daryl said, finding her smile infectious as he had to try and stop his own.

"Deal," she said, flicking a cigarette from the crumpled blue packet at him, and then a lighter before they fell back into silence.

"Do you know," Rowen said softly, her eyes on the stars. "That starlight takes three days to travel here. Which means the stars we're looking at aren't really there anymore."

Daryl just grunted in reply, and began to find his jeans uncomfortably tight as his eyes travelled down her body onto the shapely legs which were illuminated by the moon light. His eyes slowly travelled up her body, over the flat stomach. Noticing her hip bones you could vaguely see pointing up through the grey oversized vest top. His gaze carried on moving up, stuck on her breasts for a few moments before trailing up to her neck where he saw the angry red cut which look as if began on her shoulder and ended just behind her ear. Rowen shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, pulling some of her hair down so it was covering the angry cut.

"What did they do to you?" he muttered angrily, finding it difficult to imagine anyone wanting to hurt such a small girl.

"It doesn't matter," she said quietly. Wrapping her arms around her as if the words were a safety blanket. "I'm safe here."

"If I see 'em, I'll gut 'em." Daryl growled, making a small smile appear on Rowens face.

"I thought you weren't protecting me Daryl," she teased, smirking at him before she lit another cigarette and returned to staring at the stars.

"You like the group?" Daryl asked hastily, trying to keep the conversation going, finding the British girl oddly intriguing.

"They're alright I suppose. I mean Rick, Glenn, T-dog and Dale are great. So is Hershel, I probably wouldn't let you all stay on my land," she said thoughtfully, "Carl is great, the best distraction. Lori is," the trailed off, struggling to find the right word. "Lazy. I mean I haven't actually seen her do anything over than moan." She grinned at Daryl, hearing him chuckled behind her. "This amount of people, I would have to actively dislike at least one. Andrea is alright I suppose, I have nothing against her. Carol is... I don't know. She's distraught over her daughter, so I can't say. Shanes fucking crazy. And an ass," she added as an afterthought. "And there is this guy called Daryl." She said, sitting up so she was facing him. Her face closer to his than she expected but instead of panicking after glancing into his grey eyes she relaxed, a smile playing on her lips as she spoke. "He's alright I suppose. Best guy here," she smirked, looking into his eyes before moving away from him, ducking into her tent calling out a quiet goodnight, before she clamped her eyes shut. Searching for what to do.

**Review?**


	6. Geeks

**Okay yeah so this is my walking dead Fanfic and at the moment I only sadly own Rowen :'}**

**All of you which have reviewed so far, you mean so much. As do those which follow and favourite this story! **

**I don't know how much of the plot I am sticking too, I assume most of it but who knows where my mind will go**

**And I'm trying with the dialect from everyone, but I don't want to take it too far or whatnot so I'm probably going to practice or whatnot and then edit all the chapters when I totally have the hang of it. **

**But I do hope you guys enjoy**

**And remember to review ;D**

Daryl mulled over the words which Rowen had muttered to him the previous night since he first opened his eyes in the morning. He didn't know if anyone had ever said that he was a better man before, he was sure that he'd remember. He liked the way that his praises sounded rolling off her tongue, but the many scratches and bruises which covered her body put a dampener around his mind. He could barely think about what they did to her, what made her so skittish, without wanting to hit something.

"You ready to hunt?" He grunted as he slung his crossbow onto his back, trying not to smile back as she turned and grinned at him. The black shadow around her eyes making her green eyes shine as she handed out various items of things which he considered as "useless woman things" among the group.

"Of course," she smirked, trying not to wince as she stood up, and yet Daryl found the pain evident in her features.

"You can't be serious," Shane said, looking at Rowen with a possessive edge that Daryl hated.

"We need more food don't we?" Daryl said, frowning at Shane as he watched Rowen from the corner of his eye as she tied a pouch which what he assumed was full of the steel balls as her slingshot was in her other hand. He noticed that tied to the other side of the dark purple denim shorts was a long carving knife.

"She needs rest," Shane said bluntly, taking an aggressive stance.

"She is here," Rowen snapped, and much to Daryls dislike he found himself, alongside Shane, being glared at, her eyes narrowed into slits. "And she can decide what she wants to do," she said shortly before stalking off in the direction of the woods.

"Look like there finally a girl here who won't take none of ya shit," Daryl chuckled.

"Daryl, make sure she doesn't stay out too long. And when she gets back can you tell her I need a word," Rick spoke up, watching the spat unravel.

Daryl shrugged, "If she wants too. I ain't her keeper." Before turning on his heel to catch up with her.

Two hours later and he realised that Rowen was quiet a good hunter, admittedly he'd been the one to take down most of the game but she always spotted it first and the ones she had caught had been with neat shots.

"You're quiet good at this girl," Daryl spoke up just after she shot a rabbit, breaking the silence between them."

"Thanks," She nodded, pulling another steel ball from the pouch, fitting it casually in her slingshot. "Makes me remember what it was like with my dad. We went out hunting all the time, my mum hated it though. That's why I am better with this," she held up the slingshot. "She never let me use a gun, until I was fourteen and thought 'fuck it do it anyway,'" She chuckled dryly, stepping back into pace with Daryl.

She stopped suddenly, turning her head to the trees. "Rowen," Daryl spoke up, "What you lookin' at?"

"I think," she said slowly, a grin spreading across her face, "there's a deer behind them trees." Before she took off running in the direction which she heard the twig snap in, leaving Daryl momentarily speechless before he ran after her. Trying to keep sight of her through the trees, spurred on when he heard her scream.

That was the sound which echoed through the woods and made Daryls blood run cold. As she ran though the trees he saw a walker on top of Rowen. The black tank top she was wearing clashing with the green leaves was the only thing which Daryl could concentrate on for a second. Until he snapped back into action, pulling the knife from the belt and shoving it into the back of the Walkers skull with a painful cracking sound.

He pulled the Walkers limp body off Rowen, who leaped to her feet, wrapping her arms around her as she tried to stifle her sobbing.

"What the hell was that," Daryl demanded, yanking the knife out of the Walkers head.

And for a moment he thought he was going to have to carry her back to the camp as all of the colour drained from her cheeks and she swayed on her feet before running towards the Walker, her expression warped into an angry snarl.

Daryl watched silently as she violently kicked the Walker lying on the ground, until he was noting more than a bloody mess.

"You fucker," she growled at the mess on the floor, pacing around the small clearing as Daryl just watched her.

"What happened?" he tried to ask softly, but he knew it came out as an accusation.

"I froze," she whispered, "and I couldn't get him off me Daryl. I couldn't get him off," she whimpered.

"What, you ain't never kill a geek before?"

"Don't call them that," she snapped. "They aren't fucking geeks they are undead. I just froze," she said as an afterthought.

"Come on," Daryl said gruffly, wanting to get her to the safety of the camp. "We'll head back. Just made sure I don't have to save your ass again," he said, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I didn't fucking ask you to save me," she said, walking in front of him for the rest of the way back.

**Review?**


	7. Honesty

**Okay yeah so this is my walking dead Fanfic and at the moment I only sadly own Rowen :'}**

**All of you which have reviewed so far, you mean so much. As do those which follow and favourite this story! **

**I don't know how much of the plot I am sticking too, I assume most of it but who knows where my mind will go**

**And I'm trying with the dialect from everyone, but I don't want to take it too far or whatnot so I'm probably going to practice or whatnot and then edit all the chapters when I totally have the hang of it. **

**But I do hope you guys enjoy**

**And remember to review ;D**

"You wanted to talk to me," Rowen said sullenly, trying to shake off the fear she felt as she spoke to Rick. Periodically running hands though her hair.

"Yeah," Rick began, beckoning her away from the group. "I actually wondered if we could talk."

"Sure," Rowen said quietly, cocking an eyebrow at Rick. "About what?"

"I'm an officer," Rick said quietly, leading her to a picnic bench on the other side of the clearing to where everyone else aside Daryl was huddled. "Talking could help."

Rowen laughed humourlessly, sitting down cross-legged on the bench. "Why will it help?"

"Can you try?" Rick pressed, "I won't force you, but I'll try to understand."

And for a moment, he didn't think that she'd talk, he saw her posture straighten before she began talking, a closed expression on her features.

"I grew up in London with my mum. My parents split up when I was five, not that their break up was surprising. They had nothing in common – my dad was in the army and came from here. A proper hunter, hell I got his sense of humour," she chuckled dryly. "And my mum was so desperate to be upper class, she found funny whatever society told her was funny. The only thing they had in common is that they were both smart. Which explains me and my brother. My twin, Damien. He was scared of everything though," a ghost of a smile escaped her lips, as Rick stared at her, not sure if he'd ever heard her say so much before.

"From a young age though," she continued. "I loved hunting with my dad, Damien couldn't stand it, he much preferred the high life parties which after I while I never got invited too. I was too weird apparently. Though I could never seem to make them happy."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked, caught up in everything she was saying."

"I did plenty of university courses, I mean plenty. Psychology, Sociology, Mythology – the lot. And I mean yeah they were proud. But my dad wanted me to join the army and my mum just wanted me to be the good housewife with all the kids and everything. But I ended up a writer, which pleased my mother to no end. Until she read my book. Gore galore," she smirked, remembering the look on her mother's face.

"My dad died in Iraq, six months before the outbreak," she said softly, not daring to meet Ricks eyes as she ducked her head down. "But he always talked about how beautiful his hometown Georgia was, so the day I found out he died I brought the ticket. And I mean yeah – it was nice as hell, but all this started," she shrugged, "I didn't know where to go or where I was half the time," she muttered darkly.

"And then I found these guys," she muttered, playing with a piece of string in her hand, "on the side about three days after I ran out of the cabin, practically starving." She glanced up at Rick. The pride leaving her which was going to stop her from telling him was replaced with a desperate urge for him to understand. "I'd just been driving around, and they were foraging from the cars left on the road, and they told me they had a safe place. And I didn't think much of them, hell one of them was disabled, so I don't know. I didn't think that they were a threat. Until I let them in my car so I could drive them there. I didn't know Rick," she said so forcefully, her eyes boring into his as she begged him to understand.

"As soon as they got in they changed, they weren't polite and kind guys anymore. They took my guns and left my other bag in the car. And then as soon as I parked my car outside they uh..." she struggled to get the words out, pride clogging her throat up as well as the memories. "I couldn't get them off," she whispered. "Said I deserved it because I wasn't a real American. That I shouldn't have been there at all, nothing but a stupid woman and I tried and I..." she trailed off, trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks not daring to look at Ricks pitiful expression.

"I'd better go and help Daryl with dinner, he said he'll teach me how to skin a squirrel properly," she said, covering her words with fake confidence as she stood up, leaving Rick still sat on the bench, shocked at what he had just heard and that she'd just told him. "Don't tell anyone," she mumbled before walking towards Daryl.

**Just a little background on Rowen**

**What do you think of her? Aha  
Did I do alright?**

**Review?**


	8. Flashes of Purple

**Okay yeah so this is my walking dead Fanfic and at the moment I only sadly own Rowen :'}**

**All of you which have reviewed so far, you mean so much. As do those which follow and favourite this story! **

**I don't know how much of the plot I am sticking too, I assume most of it but who knows where my mind will go**

**And I'm trying with the dialect from everyone, but I don't want to take it too far or whatnot so I'm probably going to practice or whatnot and then edit all the chapters when I totally have the hang of it. **

**But I do hope you guys enjoy**

**And remember to review ;D**

A week later, and Rowen found herself sitting next to Daryl. Her eyes heavy with lack of sleep but Daryl was pretending not to notice. He could see how annoyed she got at the other members of the camp when they continually asked her if she was alright or not, so he kept his questions to himself.

"You alright Glenn?" she asked, and wondered if anyone could hear how forceful the cheery tone to her voice sounded.

"Yeah, just about to head off into town if you want anything," he grinned back, tugging the red baseball cap over his eyes as she sun bore down on them.

"I'll come with you," she grinned, pulling herself to her feet. Ignoring the sudden wave of nausea which felt as if it was going to overwhelm her.

"No you won't," Daryl said, glaring down at Rowen defiantly as he stood up.

"Uh yes I will. That's alright with you isn't it Glenn?" Rowen said. Frowning at Daryl as she turned to face Glenn, a pleading grin sliding onto her features.

"Sure," Glenn said nervously, not daring to look at Daryl who just let out a grunt.

"You better take care of 'er," Daryl yelled out as Glenn and Rowen walked away. Watching the pair of them as Rowen turned on her heels.

"Thought you weren't looking out for me Daryl," she called back, chuckling as she slipped into the car beside Glenn.

"So," Glenn said hesitantly ten minutes later, as the car flew down the empty roads. "What's going on with you and Daryl."

"Nothing," Rowen replied, more sharply than she needed too. Speaking up again in a softer voice. "I don't think he even looks at me. And even if he did, I don't think I'd want too."

Rowen looked up at Glenn, his eyes trained on the road as he spoke again. "He does look at you y'know. You may not see it but he does. He changes around you."

Rowen chuckled quietly, rejoicing at the wind in her head as she put her head out of the window.

"No one could change Daryl Dixon."

"You heard him yell at anyone, or punch anything while you've been around?" Glenn asked, throwing a knowing look in Rowens direction, making her smirk. Training his eyes back on the road before he carried on. "I think he just don't want to scare you. We can all see how scared you get sometimes, and I don't think he wants to be the reason for that."

"Very insightful Glenn, tell me. When did you decide to turn into Dale," Rowen teased lightly, making Glenn smile as they both climbed out of the car and onto the deserted street.

"Where to first captain?" she asked, pushing her pushing her hair behind her as she squinted through the sunlight to look at Glenn.

"Well uh, we have the pharmacy, and then just pick up whatever we can," Glenn shrugged, walking towards the faded white building.

"So unstructured," Rowen grinned as she followed Glenn. "I like it."

Rowen was impressed at the speed that Glenn picked out everything he needed as she stood watch on the door, glaring wistfully at the small supermarket which was opposite it.

"Want to go in there?" Glenn asked, making Rowen jump as he followed her gaze.

"If it's safe enough," Rowen tried to shrug, but Glenn grinned and threw the bag from the pharmacy in the back of the car and handed the other empty one to Rowen as they both quietly made their way across the street. Shattering the smallest panel of glass that they could, so they could slip into the previously untouched shop.

Rowen motioned for Glenn to be quiet as she pulled the slingshot from her back pocket. Firing a steel ball onto one of the lights. The sound of shattering glass echoing throughout the building and after a tense few minutes of silence Glenn and Rowen shared an ecstatic look as they both began to pull things seemingly at random into the duffle bag.

"This can be out little secret," she smiled as Glenn as she piled packets upon packets of cigarettes into the bag.

"Fine by me," Glenn grinned as he began to throw crackers and chocolate powder into the pack as well as the large bottle of vodka which taking up most of the space.

"Party tonight," Rowen winked at Glenn.

Which was when they heard the gun shots.

The gunshots were echoing from the street outside alongside what sounded like a man's jeering.

"Get down," Glenn hissed, forcing Rowen to the floor as the pair of them poked their eyes up above the counter, glancing at the men outside.

As soon as Rowen saw the men she threw herself onto the floor, pushing herself back on her hands as far as she could, tears clogging her throat.

Two minutes later and Glenn tore his eyes away from the men with a confused expression as they got back into the car and drove off, the sound of their jeers fading into the distance as he turned to look at Rowen. She was lying flat on her back, any previous joy which might have been etched in her eyes were diminished with looks of fear.

Glenn ducked down and picked up Rowen with one hand, swinging the heavy rucksack with his other hand as he pulled her towards the car. Wondering idly why they left so suddenly.

_Little did he know that it was the flash of purple from Rowens hair was all that they needed to get themselves excited again._

**Review?**


	9. Leather Notebooks

**So sadly I only down my Rowen. Or maybe I'll change that soon. **

**Enjoy my lovelies **

**And I love all of you for reviewing and following and such!**

**Let me know whatcha think. Review**

Rowen sat on the passenger seat of the car as Glenn drove them back to the farm. Her head whirling at a hundred miles an hour as she tried to stop the bile that was threatening to spill from her throat. Not wanting to ask Glenn to stop the car again.

With shaky hands Rowen pulled out a packet of cigarettes from the bag and pulled one to her lips, desperately trying to stop herself from thinking about what those men had done to her. As she took another drag she began to try and think about home, but she couldn't find the comfort from those memories that she needed. Instead she began to think about Hershel's and what was waiting for her there as she began to remember the previous night. Trying to keep hold of the memory as if she could wrap it around her and keep her safe from harm.

_Rowen pushed her hair out of her eyes as for the seventh night in the row she found herself lying under the stars with a cigarette in her hand. _

"_It's weird y'know. A lady like you smokin'," she heard Daryl say as he sat beside her. Like he did almost every night. _

"_What do you mean 'a lady like me,'" she tried to mimic his accent making Daryl chuckle. _

"_You, bein' all posh," he replied, and Rowen felt her heart flutter as his cool blue eyes glanced down at her. _

"_How the hell am I posh," she laughed, taking one more long drag before passing the cigarette Daryl who took it without hesitation. _

"_That accent of yours is posh," Daryl said, trying to mimic her accent which only resulted in making his southern accent more prominent. _

"_This is how all articulate people sound in Britain," she chuckled, pulling herself into a sitting position as she shivered slightly. Still unused to the weather, with it being so hot in the day but cold at night. _

"_Here," Daryl muttered, shrugging off his checked shirt and handing it too her. _

"_It's okay," Rowen shook her head, brushing it away from her eyes as she looked up at him. "You'll get cold." She pouted stubbornly._

"_Nah. I'm a man," Daryl said, smiling slightly as Rowen nervously took the shirt and wrapped it around her. Savouring his smell, which oddly enough, even without the products which she was used too – it still smelt divine to her. A mixture of the woods and smoke, something which was now oddly comforting to her. _

"_Ohh," Rowen teased. "And I'm just some meek woman." _

"_No," Daryl said, leaning back. "You're better than most of t' woman here." _

"_A compliment," she said, pulling her mouth into a shocked expression but it was ruined as the corners of her lips kept on pulling into a smile. "I must be honoured." _

_Daryl chuckled quietly, trying to keep the conversation going so she wouldn't go to bed. He didn't like to hear her screaming from her nightmares any more than she did. _

"_So you didn't answer at dinner," Daryl said. "What do you miss most about your old life?"_

_Rowen felt the familiar squirming in her stomach as she opened her mouth to tell him, uncomfortable with telling anyone – especially a man – anything to make her look vulnerable. But after one look into his familiar blue eyes, she tried to push the lump out of her throat as she replied. _

"_Writing, I suppose. I filled up the only notebook I had in a few days." She mumbled. _

"_That all?" Daryl asked surprised, making Rowen glance up at him._

"_I mean yeah I love make up, and new clothes. Fags and alcohol. But I always loved writing. I'm such a nerd," she muttered to herself, alarmed when she saw Daryl stand up and walk away. Willing her eyes not to follow him but she couldn't help herself, watching as he walked towards the motorbike, ripping a few pages out of something before walking back to her. _

"_I ain't got no pen. But this used to be my brothers. You'd like it more," he said in a clipped down, and Rowen straight away got the feeling that the topic of his brother wasn't up for conversation. So instead she bit down on her tongue to try and stop her curiosity as she picked up the leather coated notebook. _

"_Oh my lord," she said, tracing her fingers down the intricate binding as she opened it, revealing page after page of rich parchment. "This is just. Thank you so much Daryl."_

"_Just a book," Daryl muttered uncomfortably. _

_And before Daryl could even continue, Rowen threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling his hands hesitantly lay on her back. Fear creeping up her chest at how close they are, but she tried to silence it. Reminding herself that it was Daryl. _

"_Do you mind," she said, nodding towards her tent, clinging the notebook to her chest, beaming happily. "I just want to write."_

"_Go fo' it," Daryl grinned, obviously finding her happiness infectious as she jumped into her tent._

"Rowen," She heard Glenn say, jerking her from her thoughts as they pulled into the camp. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she tried to smile, looking into Glenns disbelieving face so she amended. "I'll live. But I am so sorry. I could have got us killed."

"It's fine," Glenn said sincerely, stepping out of the car. Rowen doing the same.

"What happened?" She heard Daryl say, an angry tone in his voice so she realised that she still must look like a ghost. But regardless of that, and regardless of everyone in the camp with their eyes trained on her. She ran into Daryls arms, pulling his head down and pushing her lips on top of his, a feeling of glee spreading down her spine as she felt his lips move under hers.

After a few seconds, she called back feeling the blush creep up her neck as she kept her hands on Daryl as if she was scared he'd run away.

"I don't want to be scared anymore," she muttered, only just realising that everyones eyes was trained on the pair of them

**Review?**

**For me? :D**


	10. Public Display of Affection

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I only own Rowen. That will change soon ehe ;D**

**Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to show you Daryls and Rowens relationship as it had been a mad ass day I swear. I'll try and put more up later if I can, but if not – go crazy guys ;D**

**Please enjoy and review**

**I'm sorry for the delay! **

"What's going on here?" Rowen heard Shane practically yell as she tore her eyes away from Darlys. As she desperately tried to fathom what was going on behind his cool blue eyes. 

"A public display of affection," Rowen said coolly, smiling slightly at Rick as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Let's head back to camp guys. We can sort out what Glenn brought back," Rick said confidentially. Leading the group away from Daryl and Rowen. Something which she was grateful for.

"What the hell was that about?" Daryl spat out as soon as the group walked away. Although Rowen noticed that he didn't move out of her grasp.

"I kissed you." She said simply. Her sudden great plan, suddenly looking not so great in the face of rejection.

"Why?" He spat out, letting a flash of emotion cloud his eyes before they were once again replaced with anger. But Rowen spotted it before he managed to push it away, he looked sad and confused.

"Because you're a good person," frowning at him he snorted. "The best man here. I don't care if you don't see it. I know what them scares mean Daryl; so I don't care what you were told either. You're what I want. I'm sick of letting what those assholes did to me stop me from living whatever is left in this life."

Rowen looked up at Daryl as she clearly mulled over what she'd just said. Opening and closing his mouth a few times before deciding to speak. Hesitancy looking out of place on his face.

"You only wan' me 'cause you think I can protect you," he snorted.

"I call bullshit," she said, glaring up at him. "If I wanted that, why not Shane? He's falling off the deep end. I'm willing to bet he'd kill everyone here so kissing him would be safer. Or Glenn, hell Glenn is smart as hell. And T-dog – they'd all protect me. But," she faltered, trying to find a way to say what she wanted without sounding needy. "I can't change the things they did to me before. But around you, I'm not scared, and I can be the nerd I am." She paused when Daryl didn't respond, going to retract her arms. Trying to blink away the tears that came with rejection when Daryl grabbed her arms and put them in place. Not taking his eyes off her as he ducked down for a kiss.

There was a shiver which run down Rowens spine when she felt his lips meet hers, the way he tasted making her heart beat calm as she let a sense of relaxation take over her body.

"You sure you wan' me. I ain't done nothin' like this before," he mumbled, a faint blush spreading onto his cheeks as he rubbed Rowens cheek with unusual kindness.

"Believe it or not, me neither," she smirked at him. "I mean yeah, I'm no virgin but that was always intoxicated. The only way I could sleep with the boys around me. More money than sense – all of them. Thinking that the woman should be at home and clean," she smirked up at him.

"Don't want my woman doin' nothin' like that," Daryl grinned down at Rowen as they separated, walking towards the group. Both wearing small grins as they walked side by side, comfortable with where they are now.

**Review pls? **


	11. Insecure Mornings

**Sorry for the delay but I hope you like :}**

**Please review **

Rowen splayed out on the roof of the RV as Daryl took watch. The map long forgotten underneath the leather bound notebook as she scribbled across it, her messy handwriting taking over page after page.

"What you writin' in that thing anyway," Daryl asked, looking down at her with pride. After the kiss they shared earlier that day, he kept catching himself finding new things to like about her.

"A lot of things," she said, turning her head so she was smiling at him. "Everything that goes on in my life. One day civilisation might grow back when I'm long dead, so least they'll read this," she shrugged. Turning her head back down to the notebook as she carried on writing. "And stories about nice guys and evil villains."

"What did yo' write about before?" Daryl asked. Finding every word she spoke interesting despite himself.

"All of this," she chuckled humourlessly. "The zombie apocalypse. Deep dark gore. I must say it was a lot more interesting in my books."

"Why'd you write about that?"

Rowen shrugged again, smiling slightly at Daryl. "It fascinated me. Human instinct and all that."

"Freak," Daryl smirked down at Rowen. Watching as she untangled herself from the mass of blankets and pieces of crumpled paper so she could gracefully jump forwards and playfully smack him in the arm.

"You're the freak," she grinned, allowing herself to be pulled into Daryls arms. Grinning as she felt him let out a hefty sigh.

"There was," she pulled away slightly so she could look up at his face. The soft expression he wore looking somewhat comical on his face. "Something I'd been meaning to show you. The whole reason I'm here, before you distracted me."

"How did I distract you?" Daryl asked as Rowen picked the map up which was lying on the floor.

"You spoke," she grinned impishly up at him, before pointing to a spot on the map. "I was thinking about what you said. About Sophia hiding somewhere somewhat civilised. Like abandoned houses or something and I found this. If she accidentally followed the stream the wrong way for about two days, she could have found this place. It's a tiny village, almost unnoticeable."

"How'd you find that on the map?" Daryl asked, squinting in the moonlight at the small dot she was pointing at.

"I was bored," she shrugged, finding his intent gaze on her uncomfortable. "So I say we go and look tomorrow?"

"Ain't you going to ask Rick?" Daryl asked, leaning back on the chair.

"Nope," she said, her mouth popping on the p. "I mean I'll tell Rick where we are going. But really, it's not like we're taking his _precious Lori_," she said with an exasperated sigh. "So it's not really nothing to do with him."

" Won't he want you to be here to do woman stuff?" Daryl asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure they can manage one poxy laundry day without me," she frowned. Smiling at T-Dog as he walked over to relive Daryl from his watch.

"Oh can they?" Daryl said, lightly tapping her ass as she collected all of her things up as they prepared to move, making Rowen giggle slightly.

"Damn you Daryl Dixion," she smiled, walking towards the tents.

Rowen threw all everything she had cluttering her arms into her tent as she looked up expectantly at Daryl who was standing there, looking down on her with bemusement.

"You can sleep in my tent tonight. If yo' want," he said, shuffling on his feet as he waited for her answer.

Rowen bit her lip hesitantly as she looked at Daryl, his eyes glued on the dirt at her feet.

"I want too," she began. "But I can't," she shook her head violently as the memories resurfaced. Hatred towards herself filling her mind as she willed herself to stop being ridiculous.

"It's 'ite," Daryl said quickly, watching as the smiling swiftly fell off her face. "I just thought I'd be there when you have nightmares."

A look of shock passed her face, before she replaced it with an emotionless expression.

"How did you know I have nightmares?"

"You scream sometimes," Daryl shrugged, his blue eyes staring into her green ones. "I just figured."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "But I'd like to share your tent."

"I spoke to Rick," Rowen said, holding the plate of food out to Daryl as he exited the tent. Sadness clouding his blue eyes as he took the plate. "He thinks we should do it, although you could basically hear Lori calling me a bad woman from all her childish whispers with Rick." She growled, sitting down opposite Daryl. "So after you eat this we can go. What's up?" she said, barely pausing for breath as she took in Daryls expression.

"I woke up and you weren't there," he said slowly.

"Yeah, I woke up and didn't want to wake you. You looked cute," she teased. Her eyes twinkling as she grinned. "I'm not just going to leave you Daryl. You're stuck with me," she laughed, pulling herself to her feet.

"I'm going to grab us some packs for the road. It's about a two hour drive each way." She said, enjoying the feeling of having Daryls eyes on her as she walked through the camp.

"Hey," Glenn spoke up just as Rowen began to pile things into the black canvas bag.

"Oh hey Glenn. What's up?" She smiled, zipping the bag up.

"I was just uh – wondering. You and Daryl are alright aren't you?" He said nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Rowen asked, cocking her head to the side.

"It's just you two aren't really like."

"Couple like?" Rowen interjected, a small grin still on her face. "I don't do the whole holding hands and being with each other twenty-four-seven. It's overrated. Plus could you see Daryl doing anything like that?" She questioned. Arching an eyebrow as Glenn chuckled.

"Well, I'll be off. See you later Glenn," she waved as she walked towards Daryl.

"Hey Rowen," Rick beckoned her over, his southern drawl sounding stressed. "When you get back Lori wants to talk to you."

"Fab," she muttered darkly, walking back to Daryl.

**Some fab OC's will be in the next chapter aha **

**Please review**

**All of your reviews, follows and favourites make me so happy!**


	12. Missing the Walkers

**Sorry for the wait **

**Please enjoy and review**

Rowen was happy that on the hour long drive to the village that Daryl didn't feel the need to fill the pleasant silence with mindless chatter. She took that opportunity to revel in her thoughts as she tried to sort through her mind everything which had happened since she came to the camp.

"We're here," Daryl said quietly. Pulling Rowen out of her revere as he killed the engine, stepping out of the car with his crossbow held high.

Rowen slipped out and went to stand next to him, the large knife held out in front of her.

"It seems so quiet here," Rowen whispered. Her eyes frantically searching the row of six derelict houses on each side. The silence no longer comforting her, instead it was making an unwelcomed rush of fear spread all over her body.

She glanced at Daryl out of the corner of her eye and saw him smirking down at her. Placing one hand on her head so he could ruffle her hair.

"You look like yo' missin' the walkers woman." Daryl said, motioning for Rowen to stay behind them as they began to look in the first house.

"I'm not missing them," Rowen insisted as she walked behind him, stepping over the shards of broken glass to get into the house. "It's just eerie here Daryl."

"I ain't gunna to let anythin' happen to you," he said gruffly, searching the rooms as Rowen stood guard on the door, listening as he called out Sofias name.

"I do remember you saying that you wouldn't protect me Daryl," Rowen shot back. Turning to grin at him as he walked down the stairs.

Daryl didn't reply, instead he swooped down and planted a gentle kiss on Rowens lips, the contact washing away any sense of fear she had as his stubble scraped against her chin.

"Come on then," Rowen sighed as they stepped into the heat.

Two hours later and they were already nearly finished. All that they had left to do was two more houses and the shop which lay at the end of the road. The small quaint village looking almost untouched if it wasn't for the occasional splashes of once vibrant blood which was splattered along walls.

Daryl watched Rowen with a proud grin on his face as he watched Rowen pick the lock on the front door. But his eyes kept being distracted on her shapely legs which were in plain sight in the small pair of shorts she was wearing, and the curves of her ass which were making his jeans uncomfortably tight.

"Ta-da," she smiled, turning around, her eyes dropping straight to Daryls crutch as he tried to shift to unsuccessfully cover up his boner.

Rowen felt all the muscles in her body tense when she realised. She didn't know she even still had that effect on men, let alone a man like Daryl who could easily off had anyone else in the old world. Who wanted someone who was so damaged she couldn't even stand to have someone give her a friendly tap on the back. She couldn't think about it, what that meant he wanted from her.

"Hey girl," Daryl said quietly, taking a hesitant step forwards as he saw all of her muscles tense up like a wounded animal. "Look at me," he said softly, "It's me. I ain't gunna hurt you Ro'."

"Yeah," she exhaled calmly, trying to make the effort to relax as her round green eyes met into Daryls grey ones, finding comfort in them within seconds. "I'm sorry." She muttered, swinging the door open, almost jumping when she felt Daryls hand close around her wrist gently.

"You don't ever need ta be sorry fo' being scared of nuthin' girl you hear? Not wit' me."

"Thank you Daryl," she said quietly, smiling slightly, a dimple appearing in her left cheek which left Daryl confused on how he'd never noticed that before.

Rowen walked in the house in front of him as Daryl waited by the door. Disliking Rowen being out of his sight, even if it was for mere minutes, after how he had found her – the idea of that happening to her again destroyed him.

"Daryl," he heard her cry out but it took him a moment to respond. Primarily because the call wasn't filled with terror, instead it was pure glee.

Without hesitation Daryl ran to the room which her voice came from and saw her standing in the middle of the room with a cigarette in her mouth, a wide grin covering her face as she gestured down at the six boxes.

"Three are full of alcohol, the other cigarettes and the other two are full of like chocolate custard packets, and instant cookie dough mix and," she stuttered for words, smiling wider as Daryl found himself grinning, her happiness contagious.

"Who did all this stuff belon' ta?" he asked, in his mind already thinking of the fun that he and Rowen could have with the bottles of whiskey.

She nodded to towards the garish blue couch on the other side of the room, a slightly darker expression clouding her eyes. "He blew his brains out behind there. But," she shrugged, flicking the cigarette butt on the floor and fishing a lighter out of her pocket before lighting another. "Waste not what not hey."

Daryl sent her a matching grin as they both carried the heavy brown boxes into the back of Daryls car, leaning on the side of it when they were done. A bead of sweat trickling down the side of her face as her black eyeliner began to run slightly, giving her a slightly dangerous look which Daryl couldn't help but to find hot.

"So," she smirked up at him, pulling herself up so she could meet his lips for a second before she carried on. "Shop, then house, then farm?" she asked. Swaying her hips as she walked, making her look tantalising to Daryl.

Daryl nodded as he dragged himself behind her, happy to stick with that view, until he saw her take a few shocked steps back and fall of the curb with a crack as she pulled up the silver shutters.

"Ro' what is it?" Daryl asked, running over as he looked up at the sight before him.

There were layers and layers of Walkers with their faces pressed against the glass, some of the Walkers still looked as if they were still alive in there because there was such little of them left. Blood smearing the window with many Walkers hand prints showing as they all tried to climb over one and other to try and get to the fresh meat first.

"Get up girl," Daryl ordered, helping Rowen to her feet. Her eyes unblinking as she stumbled back from the shop, spinning around wildly, stopping suddenly in her tracks, almost making Daryl pull her over.

"What is it girl?" He said urgently as he followed Rowens gaze to the one house they didn't search, the house opposite the shop.

"There's a kid in there," she said quietly, taking a small step towards the house but Daryls grip on her arm not letting her move any further.

**Please please review? :}**

**aha**


	13. Good Lies

**Two chapters?**

**I am good**

**I just wanted to introduce my OC's and things**

**Give them something to be happy about before I rain on their parade **

"Girl are you sure?" he asked, trying to keep a calm head as he saw out of the corner of his eye the glass on the shop door cracking.

"Positive," Rowen said. And without warning she pulled her arm out of his grasp and in a blur of white and purple she had ran to the front door of the house, glancing down at the banner which looked as if it once read 'alive inside,' as she absent mindedly smashed the window.

Waiting for Daryl before climbing into the house, pulling the large knife from her belt as she walked up the stairs. Trying to keep her footsteps as light as Daryls were behind her as she paused at the door at the top of the stairs. Taking a deep breath before swinging it open.

"Don't come any closer," she heard a small voice yell out as she opened the door. And much to her surprise she saw a boy, who couldn't have been any older than twelve covered in grime, with two younger children shaking behind him. He held a knife out towards them and she heard Daryl take a small intake of breath when he saw them.

"Hey," Rowen tried to say softly as she dropped the knife on the floor with a loud clatter. "No it's okay see. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to help you."

"Did my dad send you?" The boy said optimistically, lowering the knife slightly as he looked up to Rowen with trusting eyes.

"Yeah," she lied smoothly, dropping on her knees as the three of them look small hesitant steps towards her. "My name is Rowen and this is Daryl here. He's a softy really." She said quickly, seeing the way that the two younger children looked at him. "What are your names then huh?"

"I'm Vincent," he said quietly, "and this is my brother and sister. Cassidy and Cian."

"Wow, they're pretty names," she said, plastering a fake grin on her face. "How old are you then Vincent?"

"I'm twelve. And they're four and a half." He said proudly.

"Do you know there is another boy at the camp we're at who is twelve too," Rowen said, injecting a fake tone of happiness into her voice. "As a matter of fact. You're dad sent us to make sure you were safe – to take you with us. He's trying to sort some other things out at the moment but he'll join us soon okay?"

"Food?" The younger girl – Cassidy – asked, cocking her head to the side, some of her chocolate brown curls falling into her face.

"Yeah we have food. Lots of food. But we have to leave okay. Now," Rowen said, trying to keep her tone happy but urgent at the same time. She could feel Daryl shifting uneasily on his feet as it was, the image of the Walkers in the shop, as well as the glass cracking made him want to put the village behind him.

"Okay," Vincent nodded. "I knew dad would be back soon. I got the bags ready," he said, pulling up three medium sized back backs, which was full to the seams.

"Great work Vin," Rowen said absent mindedly, swooping the knife up as well as the three back backs. Grabbing Cians hand and mentally wincing at how small it was. No child should be subjected to this world.

"Cassidy, grab your brothers hand," she said as they began moving quickly down the stairs. "And Vincent you stay in front of Daryl alright," she called out over her shoulder as they ran to the car. The sound of shattering glass from the shop window echoing through Rowens ears as they drove away.

**Review **

**Just for me **

**I love them ;D**


	14. The Mothering Type

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not know anyone except my Oc's**

**But yeah, you guys like where the story is going so far?**

**I hope so aha, I am enjoying this so far. **

**Please review though, thank you so much :3**

Daryl kept an eye on Rowen in the rear view mirror as with a surge of pride as he saw her cuddle the children. He had never in the time he had known her seen her so calm and gentle.

"Rowen, we'll be there in a few," Daryl said, turning around to glance at her.

"You go and tell Rick, and we will wait by the car," Rowen said quietly, barely glancing up from the children surrounding her.

"What you scared of girl?" Daryl asked, frowning at the road as he pulled into Hershels farm.

"I'm not scared," she snorted indignantly, but Daryl noticed straight away the fact that her muscles tensed and she held onto all of the children tighter.

"Stay here then girl," Daryl grunted as he killed the engine, slipping out of the car.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked, turning to look at Rowen. His large blue eyes filled with concern as his gaze flickered out of the window, watching Daryl as he walked up to Rick.

"Nothing Vin," Rowen tried to soothe him, frowning as she saw Shane walked over. Anger obviously plastered over his features as he pointed towards the car. "Wait in the car okay. I will be back in two seconds."

Rowen didn't wait for their reply as she knew that with one scared look that she'd resign and let herself stay in the care. Which meant that she'd be leaving Daryl to cope with Shane all by himself, and that could only go badly.

"What is going on?" Rowen said as she jogged towards them, ignoring the dust which clung to her legs as she did so.

"Shane thinks we shoulda left the kids where we found 'em." Daryl murmured, his icy blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm sorry Shane thinks what?" Rowen yelled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daryl smile at her outburst as she turned to face Shane. Her green eyes so full of venom that Daryl actually felt happy that he was not on the receiving end of her wrath.

"First Daryl brings you here," Shane spat out, towering over Rowen. "And then you come back with them kids. And after all of that you still can't find Sophia. But he expects us to just keep feeding all of you."

"I'm sorry. What?" Rowen growled. "I don't expect any of you to fucking feed me. So tell you what Shane, don't bother feeding me. But don't think you can touch any of the game I catch. And oh yeah, me and Daryl also found massive boxes of food and alcohol. Don't think about touching any of that either. I don't fucking need you. _You need me_."

"Rowen," Rick said, trying to pull her glare away from Shane but to no avail.

"You think you can talk to me like that girl and there will be no consequences," Shane growled in retaliation. And Daryl couldn't tell what it was, maybe the tone of his voice, or the threat which hung in the air. But all of Rowens muscles suddenly became tense. As if she were a cornered animal ready to strike at any time.

"Don't fucking threaten me," Rowen growled. Her small hands balled into fists by her sides.

"You think you're so high and mighty. Not even the women want you here you know that?" Shane said, taking a few steps towards her, leaning forwards as if he was about to grab onto Rowens arm. But before Rick or Daryl could do or say anything. Rowen pulled her knife from her waistband and with the element of surprise on her side she forced Shane onto the ground and let the blade blance precariously on his throat.

"Rowen," Rick tried to say calmly. Not trying to antagonise her any more, finding no surprise in her attack. After hearing what happened to her he was surprised why such a thing didn't happen sooner, but he still couldn't allow it to go any further. Yet to his surprise it was Daryl who soothed her.

"Ro'," he said, not daring to take a step closer. "You don't wanna hurt him. We can keep our own safe. I'll keep yo' safe."

Rowen turned her head, leaving the blade on Shanes neck as she stared into Daryls eyes, before leaping off Shane in one swift movement.

"Stay away from my own," she growled, and Daryl once again had to stifle what seemed like an overwhelming feeling of pride as he realised how far she had come from the weeping girl in the woods.

**Please review?**

**Pretty please?**


	15. I am so sorry I love all your faces

Hello my beautiful and wonderful readers, this is an apology note

I know some of you will probably understand;

I've just started a new school, and a new job. And at the moment I'm just trying to find a balance in my life I suppose.

So this doesn't mean that I am never ever going to update this story again, much to the contrary I am probably going to update as soon as I can, but yeah.

I'd love for you to let me know what you want to see go on in this story/if you even _want_ me to update this story. Or anything else you want to say.

I'm so sorry

I love all your faces

You're perfect.

So sorry

Awkwardimagination xox


	16. Whiskey Droplets (ultra smut ahead)

**I'm a terrible person, I am so sorry for the delay! **

_**However**_ **have a smutty chapter. (Don't judge how bad it probably is)**

**But as ever, please enjoy & review!**

Rowen didn't remember being so excited as she got ready, even before the Walkers took over – she'd never felt the butterflies in her stomach like she did before leaving the house.

"You sure I can borrow this?" Maggie asked, her southern twang making Rowen smile as she turned to look at her. The deep purple dress on Maggie made Rowen question why she ever wore it herself.

"Of course," she smiled. Before turning back to the mirror to continue to reapply the silver eye shadow.

"Tonight will be nice," Maggie said quietly as she stood beside Rowen. Sadness coating her words as she began to brush through her hair. "Feels like something that woulda happened before all this started."

Rowen nodded, pushing her thoughts away from all the times she spent with her friends in England. Trying to forget that she even had a life before it all began – focusing on how good she had it now.

"Yeah, but now you have Glenn," Rowen said as she coated the dark plum lip stick on her lips a smile gracing her features as she turned around, taking a few steps towards the door. Tugging uncertainly at the black lace dress she was wearing. "Y'know," she chuckled more to herself than Maggie. "I never thought I'd need these – I was going to dump them. I'm glad I didn't now."

"Me too," Maggie grinned, the pair of them stepping out of the house into the night air. Rowen shivering as she walked down the steps, towards Daryl who already had a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"I'm glad I didn't have to cook tonight," she smiled, Daryl turning around when he heard her voice. It made Rowens heard jump when she saw an expression of awe cross his face when he took in what she looked like.

"Yeah," was all Daryl replied and she could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Are the kids asleep?" she said, trying to hold back the grin which was threatening to spill over anyway.

"Yeah," Daryl nodded again, his eyes close to burning holes in her as he tried to take in everything.

"I'm glad we found them," Rowen tried to smile, breaking the tension as she looked around the group. Pleased to see what a joyous occasion it was turning out to be. She could vaguely see Shane and Andrea sitting on top of the RV. Shane sulking from his humiliation of being taken out by a girl almost half his size.

"Want a drink?" Daryl asked, shifting uncomfortably on the balls of his feet."

"Daryl," Rowen said quietly, removing the bottle from his hand and placing his hands around her waist, before wrapping her hands around his neck. "You can tell me what's wrong. You know that don't you?" She said sincerely, smiling softly up at him.

"There ain't nothing wrong," Daryl replied defensively but his hands still didn't waver from his position on her hips.

"Okay," Rowen smiled again. Trying to ignore the voice in the back of her head which was telling her she wasn't good enough. That he didn't want her.

"Come on then," she said, removing herself from Daryls arms and picking up the bottle of alcohol. Wrapping her hand in his as she took a gulp of the amber liquid. Trying to drink the doubtful voice away.

(Insert page break here.)

A couple of hours later, and a few more bottles of whiskey down the line, Rowen found herself wondering how she was still standing. She felt her hair sway with the wind and couldn't help but to let out a laugh. Letting her head rest on an equally as drunk Maggies shoulder.

"I'm a tad drunk girl," she said. Hating the way her voice slurred but she grinned up at Maggie anyway.

"Me too," Maggie giggled. "I can't believe we got this drunk."

"I know," Rowen tried to nod seriously, but when she thought about it. She wasn't even entirely sure she was nodding at all.

She tilted her head and saw Daryls eyes on her, a small grin on his lips as he glanced down to her legs. Rowen tilted her head slightly so she could see what he was so transfixed on, and through the darkness of night she could see that her dress had rode up. Revealing her skimpy pair of red lace panties. She lifted her eyes back to Daryl and flashed him a mischievous smirk before she stood up. Stumbling slightly as she did so, none the less righting herself and holding her hand up to Daryl.

"The kids are in my tent so there's no room. Care to escort a lady to your tent?" She asked, cocking her head to the side as she watched Daryl smile slightly. Standing up with the bottle of whiskey still clenched in his hand.

"How pissed are you?" He chuckled.

"As hammered as you are," She chirped and all but dragged him to his tent. Daryl following behind her willingly, enjoying the view he got as he lowered his eyes. Crouching down so he could fit in the tent next to her.

"May I?" she smiled as they sat down, indicating at the whiskey as he handed it over.

She tried to take a large gulp but she caught Daryls bemused gaze and tried to stop herself from laughing which made a few drops of the amber liquid escape from the bottle as she pulled it from her lips, some of the drops sliding down her neck and onto her chest.

Daryl smirked as Rowen lifted her hand up to wipe it up. He quickly caught her wrist and pinned it down, as he lent forwards.

"Let me get that for you," he said gruffly as he ducked his head. His nose tracing over her jaw and down the side of her neck. His warm breath heating up her sensitive skin as he felt the shiver which travelled down her body. He carried on, smiling to himself as his tongue skimmed over the top of her right breast. He licked the lines of whiskey with long wet strokes of his tongue. Removing all traces of whiskey on her skin he could find until all that was left was the taste of slightly salty skin.

Rowens hand rose into his hair and she gasped when the tip of Daryls tongue slipped under the hem of her dress. She could almost feel his uncertainty in his actions, but that didn't mean she wanted him to stop.

"My god Daryl," she arched her back, pressing him closer to her chest as she moaned quietly. Disliking the lack of connection she felt when Daryl pulled himself upright.

"I was enjoying that," Rowen pouted like a two year old, crossing her arms over her chest.

Daryl couldn't help but to laugh at her. "You look sexy when you're poutin' like that." He growled, taking in the sight in front of him.

As he watched her smirk at him, the lust heavy in her eyes. He felt the heat move through him, making him hard. He cupped the back of her neck as he slipped forwards. Growling in his throat after fantasy and fantasy rolled through his thoughts. With the sight of Rowen in front of him, he found it easy to ignore Merles voice in his head telling him he wasn't good enough for her – something he'd found hard to do all night.

"Damn girl," He leaned closer to her, their bodies pressing together as he moaned in her ear, nipping it roughly before he continued. "One day I want to see you like this. You look so hot, and all fo' me."

A shudder ran over her at the heat of his breath on her skin, as he kissed along down her neck and over the tops of her breasts. She was holding her breath but she felt it rush out of her when his mouth finally found hers. She knotted her hands in his hair, trying to steady herself. Her legs were shaking and even on her knees she found it difficult to remain upright.

His mouth took hers almost violently, his thumbs brushing along her collar bones as he pushed the straps of the dress over her shoulders. He leant back so he could look at her as she continued to tug the dress down. The satin pulling over her nipples making them hard and making Daryl gasp. Blindly he grasped them and lent forwards, his lips hovering over her nipple as he looked up at her. Wondering if it was too far, wondering if it was time to stop.

"Daryl," she moaned. "Please." Rowen shifted against the uncomfortable ache between her legs, letting her head fall back as she felt his tongue softly circle her nipple.

Rowen's fingers threaded through his dirty hair as he pulled his tongue away from her nipple, as well as sounds of pleasure which felt like heaven coming from her little mouth.

"Oh Daryl, please. Fuck." She felt her entire body shudder from deep inside. She had no idea how Daryl had already managed to wring this feelings from her so easily; she never thought she'd feel them again. Yet here she was begging for more.

Daryl pulled back with lust filled eyes, he caught her mouth with his. Thrusting his tongue inside, before breaking the kiss as he stared into her heated eyes as he tugged the dress softly down her hips.

"I want this out of the way," Daryl growled. Breaking into a grin when all Rowen did was nod as if she were dazed. "Lay down girl."

After helping Rowen to wriggle out the dress, Daryl gently helped her lie down before dipping down to just above the line of her panties. And using one hand to hold her still he blew a trail of warm air onto her already flushed skin in a path along her belly and up to her breasts.

Daryl slowly began to kiss back down her body, his hands tracing up and down her sides. Careful of her bruised ribs as his head moved over her body. She was so responsive and that alone pushed his limits. He watched her body ache as she waited for his touch, as she growled lightly at the soft touch of his fingers over the sides of her breasts as he bent down to kiss between them. He continued up her body and then kissed her lips. Before he nipped and sucked at his lower lip. He stretched out beside her, his head resting on his hand as he gazed down at her. He watched his hand dance over her skin and smiled at the way she tried to lift her chest to meet his touch, he pushed his head back down towards her chest.

He rose his eyebrows cockily at her, glad he drunk so much alcohol as he felt any inhibitions drift away. "You want something baby?" He chuckled at her when she nodded, before moaning as she squirmed beneath him.

Her eyes were glazed and dark with lust. "I think you missed a spot."

He glanced at her body and let his fingers skip over her skin before he replied. "Where?" He teased before bending down at kissing her right collar bone, scraping at it lightly with his teeth. "Here?"

He could barely contain himself when he heard Rowen moan no under her breath.

He smiled against her chest and licked down her side. He paused just below her breast and licked the underside. "Here?"

She squirmed once again before she managed to say the word 'closer' breathlessly.

He cupped her breast and bent over her left nipple, pausing to let his breath curl around the hardened tip. His tongue just barely brushed over her. "Here?" He breathed out as the fingers of his other hand circled, but didn't touch her right nipple.

She whimpered. "Yes, please." Her voice sounded strange and foreign to her ears and she pressed her thighs together at the rush of wetness that pooled between her legs.

Daryl pulled the one nipple into his mouth and rolled her other with his fingers. His thoughts were running wild and he wanted nothing more than to have her naked beneath him, on top of him, in front of him...he moaned long and loud when her leg brushed against his aching cock.

Her head was moving restlessly side to side and she continually begged him for more with needy little gasping moans of, "Please...god Daryl, please more...shit, need you...please."

"What do you want?" Daryl growled as he twisted her right nipple lightly and chuckled when she whimpered for more. Daryl kissed her jaw, his teeth chafed over her skin.

"Tell me baby." He sucked a mark above her breast. Looking up at her as his tongue traced lazy patterns over the top of her breast. "Remember, words have power." He grinned when she rolled her eyes with a smile.

She squirmed against him with a soft sound. "Please, Daryl. Bite and feels so good." She lifted her head and caught his eyes. "I want feel it." One hand followed down his arm and she covered his hand on her right breast and squeezed it harshly in their grasp. "Want to remember it tomorrow when it still aches...want to see the marks..." Her head fell back and she moaned at her thoughts. "Please, yes..."

Daryl's mouth hovered over her breast and he watched her face. "You're bossy, ain't you girl?" He watched her with heavy eyes and then licked her nipple softly. "But since I want this as much as you do..." He roughly pulled her nipple between his teeth and bit down. His teeth punished her nipple even as his tongue soothed the sharp sting. He pulled back, tugging her nipple as he went.

Sudden sharp bolts of pleasure shot through her and she moved into the pain with a throaty sound of pleasure. Angry need throbbed between her legs in rhythm to his bites and her need became almost overwhelming. Quiet, coarse sobs pulled from her throat and her head moved side to side with her frustration. She panted and wrapped her legs around him as she pulled him tighter against her. "Please, harder... Daryl, please. Oh fuck, more."

Daryl pulled back and kissed her abused nipple, he spoke between his gentle kisses. "God, So hot baby. Love it don't you?" He licked around her red nipple before looking up at her. "Want more, are you sure?"

Rowen nodded fervently as she rolled her aching hips up. "Yes, please. Just, bite me harder, Daryl please."

Raw lust and heat poured through Daryl so strong he lost his control. He squeezed her breasts roughly in his hands before bending to take her left nipple back into his hungry mouth. "Oh fuck, baby." He quickly took the red, abused flesh into his mouth. He wasted no time before clamping his teeth down harshly.

Rowen arched up with a deep gasp. "Yes! Oh fuck yes! Daryl!"

Daryl's mouth and teeth tormented first one nipple and then the other, leaving her nipples tender and swollen. His hands teased and pulled at her breasts, nails leaving small curved lines here and there across her chest. He moaned at the sight of her bruised flesh. He panted, his eyes skimming over her and his cock throbbing in time with his heart. He flicked her nipple with his finger and watched the pained expression cross her face. "Feel good baby?" His voice was wickedly smooth. "You need more?"

She sobbed and sniffed as she wiped the thin sheen of moisture from her eyes. She needed him so damn much, the ache was almost painful. Her lip was between her teeth and she nodded. "More. Please – don't stop." She reached for his shoulders and pulled his head to hers. "Kiss me."

While his hands continued their assault on her breasts his mouth found hers. He used his teeth and bit at her chin and lips, before he roughly sucked her tongue into his mouth. He fucked her mouth with his tongue and ground his cock against her thigh in an attempt to ease the raw ache that had settled there.

Her hands slid under his sleeveless checked shirt and she ran her nails up his sides roughly as she pushed the shirt higher. She broke the kiss. "Daryl I need this off I _need_ to feel you against me."

Daryl pulled away, sat up and tugged his shirt up over his head. He stretched out on top of Rowen, his chest pressed against her swollen breasts. He smiled when she gasped.

"You like that girl?" He slid his chest side to side, dragging over her sore nipples. He bit at her neck. His teeth sharp as he pulled at the cord of muscle and tendon. "Gonna feel 'em ache tomorrow? Gonna touch 'em and remember this?" He bent and roughly bit a nipple once again.

She arched up against him hard with a throaty moan. The aching, burning sensation only made her want more. She lifted her head and watched him. "Fuck yes, want to remember. To feel it and know it was you." She wrapped her arms under his and pulled him hard against her as she kissed him, nails scraping his shoulders.

Darly swallowed her whimpers of passion and thrust his tongue against hers just as heatedly as he got. The kiss was all rough teeth and biting; need and wanting. Darly broke the kiss to suck on her neck as she bit lightly and kissed at his shoulder.

Rowen whimpered into his skin. She needed to touch, to see his eyes roll back and knowing she did it. She pulled her mouth back from her worshiping of his shoulder and neck.

"My turn, Daryl." She moaned as she licked and sucked at his shoulder some more. "My turn to play with you."

Daryl pulled back to see her face and nodded. "Just let me bite you one more time first."

She smiled. "You're getting into this whole biting thing aren't you?"

He smirked and kissed her jaw, then her lips. "I'm into anything that gets you this hot."

Rowen moaned and turned her head, giving him her neck.

Something stirred in Darly as he watched her moan and submissively turn her head, giving him what he wanted. She was completely at his mercy and he growled before he dove forward to take her neck.

She heard him growl before feeling his wet mouth and teeth roughly attack her neck. She gasped and pulled him close, arching up into his mouth when she felt his teeth bite hard and then even harder. She whimpered and gasped at the carnal sensation that swept through her.

Daryl's teeth pulled and then he sucked; the sharp, coppery tang of blood burst across his tongue. He lifted his head and watched the small scratch well with blood. His hand moved up her side and lightly circled her throat so that his thumb brushed over the tiny nick. He frowned and lifted his thumb so she could see the blood. "Sorry, baby."

Rowen shivered hard and then pulled his hand to her lips. She swiped the drop from his thumb and smiled around the finger.

"Kiss it better for me?" She purred after she pulled his finger from her mouth.

He shook his head and smiled, then bent and licked over the area softly. The cut had already closed. He kissed the small nick then up her throat to her ear.

She chuckled, her hand testing the sore spot on her neck. She winked at him as she shifted against him, trying to move to his side. "Now, it's my turn."

Daryl nodded and caught her lust blown eyes with his.

"Yeah, baby, okay." Daryl let her roll them over so she was on top, lying across his chest with her head tilted back enough for her to see his face.

"What do you want?" She leaned forward and kissed his jaw line down to his neck.

Daryl moaned as her lips danced across his flesh. When she pulled back so he could answer he panted. "I want you." He thrust up and grabbed her ass and immediately felt guilty as he remembered everything that had happened to her. _How he found her_.

She nodded and kissed his collar bone. "I want you too," she moaned, her hands tracing up and down his chest.

His voice sounded weak as he spoke. "I'm good with that." He let a quiet moan slip past his lips as he took in her body on top of him.

Rowen mimicked what he'd done for her body earlier as she blew a line of warm air across his skin down the length of his chest and abdomen, when she reached the waist of his jeans she blew a line straight across the top of his belt, from hipbone to hipbone. Absently she dropped her head and bent over her tongue following the thin trail over his collarbone.

"Mmm, you taste so good."

"Damn it, girl..." Daryl had more to say, but the brush of her hip against his groin stole his breath and he made some unnamed sound of desperation in the back of his throat. He tried to clear his thoughts as he spoke again.

"Ro' are you sure you're ready?" He asked, his voice shaky. "We should stop."

She shook her head with a whimper and moved so that she was sitting in his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. She attempted to pull her hands from his, but he didn't release her. Her nose brushed against his frantically, her body shaking with need. She kissed his skin anywhere her mouth found it and then she sobbed into his ear. Her voice was desperate, husky and heavy in his ears.

"Please, don't think I can stop. I don't want too," she said wickedly. She rocked her hips into his and a lightning bolt of need rushed over her. She leaned against his chest, her breasts felt heavy and she throbbed painfully between her legs. "

Darly dropped her hands and steadied her hips. He caught her eyes and saw the haze of need that had settled there. His hands moved up her back and then he crushed her against him, his mouth once again finding hers in a bruising, demanding kiss. He bit down her neck, sharp, little bites and scrapes of teeth and then he pressed his head to her chest and held her. He heard her heart hammering against his ear in concert with his own. He wanted her, fuck he needed her and she had a way of pushing him further than he wanted. He took a deep breath and pulled back, holding her shoulders away from him.

"Look at me girl." He waited for her eyes, glazed and heavy, to find his. His thumbs brushed against her neck and shoulders. "Shit, I want you so bad..." He cupped her cheek, and he felt her push her hand over his large cock as he slowly pulled the boxers off. In the dim light he could see her stand up and slide her own panties down before she lied back down next to him.

"I want you," she said huskily, as she tugged on his shoulders. Trying to pull him on top of her. "I want _you_ Daryl." She breathed.

That's when something snapped inside Daryl – she wasn't sure if it was the way she said his name, of her declaration of need but he couldn't deny her anymore.

He climbed in between her legs, and positioned himself correctly, trying to ignore the desire which felt as if it was going to drive him crazy. He wanted to make sure that this was exactly what she wanted.

He dipped his head down and bit her neck, loving the way she moaned beneath him.

"You sure this is what you want?" he breathed into her ear and was met with a hasty nod in reply. So before he could back out, and begin to worry. He pushed himself inside of her. A moan escaping from his lips at how tight and wet she was as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You alright?" He asked, trying not to move as he looked down at her. He could see her tense for a moment before she looked into his eyes and relaxed.

"Please," she gasped. "Just fuck me."

And Daryl couldn't bare to deny her that. He moved slowly at first but he couldn't contain himself. It was the way her hands scraped over his back and the breathy moans which emitted from her.

"Daryl," she gasped, her eyes half shut. "You're going to make me cum."

"Look at me," he demanded gruffly, one hand groping her breast, toying with the nipple in his fingers.

He could feel his own realise come as her eyes flashed to meet his, low moans escaping her lips as he felt her tighten around his member as he pushed harder and faster. Rowens hands scratching at his back, as she brought her head up to his ear.

"Cum for me Daryl, please." Which undone him entirely and with one final push he felt the orgasm rush through his body.

**Tadaaaaaaa smut**

**Please review **

**Pretty please**

**Reviews = more fuel for me!**

**Preview of the next chapter **

"_No," Daryl yelled, fighting desperately against the restrains which held him still. He'd just figured it out, what she was trying to do. The fact she'd given up. _

"_I can take it," he heard her call out as everyone heard the echo of a slap and a small whimper which could've only been Rowens lips it escaped from. _

.


	17. Sober Mornings

**I'm so sorry, I wrote my BAM dramatic long ass chapter and posted it on Sunday & then today I realised, I didn't even have one review so I checked and apparently the chapter hadn't uploaded and I only have the first half here and no time to write any more **

**So I am so sorry for the wait but yeah, have the first half. **

**(and oh sweet jesus yesterdays episode was so good it was crazy.)**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Seriously, I love your reviews**

**Please**

**You'll get a cookie if you do ;D **

When Rowen woke up the following morning, she was surprised to find Daryls arms wrapped around her. Every other night that she'd spent with him in his tent, he'd always insisted that she slept on the makeshift bed which consisted of a bundle of blankets and pillows while he slept in his sleeping back on the cold floor on the opposite side.

"Hey," Rowen smiled softly at him. Still able to taste last night's alcohol on her breath as she lethargically lit a cigarette, trying to get the taste out. She wriggled slightly under his grasp, attempting to wake him up. The rising sun casting an eerie light over everything in the tent as Rowen flicked the ash in the pot beside her, lifting her gaze to him.

The only sign which Daryl gave her he was awake was the small grunt which escaped his lips and the fact his hands began to softly make small patterns against her skin.

She pressed her body against his skin and smirked under his touch as she put the cigarette out. Rolling over so she was facing him, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"I want to stay in bed." Daryl groaned before sighing softly under her touch. Which in turn made Rowen smirk, she liked that she had that effect on a man as strong willed as Daryl.

"Well," she said. Kissing the base of his throat before she began to try and untangle her limbs from his. "I want to wake up so I'm ready for when the kids get up. It's their first day and I don't want them to be scared." She finished lamely. Pulling herself into an upright position, lamely wringing her hands in her lap. A sudden and unwelcome fear of sober rejection washed over her.

'_What if he regrets it all? What if he just wants me to leave?' _She thought to herself.

"Good plan," Daryl grumbled, groggily pulling himself into a somewhat upright position. His hair sticking up at odd angles from the night before which made her grin to herself as she planted a chaste kiss on his lips before she swooped down and picked up her black lace bra from the floor. Putting it on in a rush as she rummaged along the floor.

"Y'know you ought to think about tidying it up in there," she grinned over her shoulder. She felt a shudder jolt through her body as she realised that Daryls eyes were glued on her. An impish grin playing on his face.

"I can't find my top," Rowen sighed, picking up a sleeveless red and black top. Checking it briefly for Walker blood before slipping it on and began to button it up before pulling up her small black denim. Eventually bending down to lace up her chunky boots.

All the while she was doing this a peaceful silence filled the air, Daryls eyes casually on her as she moved around the tent.

"I look alright?" she asked, pulling her hair into a loose pony tail.

"Always," Daryl mumbled. Slipping his hand around her wrist as he tugged her towards him so she was perched on the edge of their make shift bed, his lips pressed on her shoulder before he spoke.

"Last night? You regret it?"

Rowen felt herself momentarily go speechless, for several reasons. One she'd never pinned Daryl as the guy to open up to her – not that she wasn't happy he did. Two was the way he'd said it. _If she didn't know any better she'd say he sounded afraid._

"Never," she whispered in his ear. Running her hand through his hair before she stood up clearing her throat.

"You going out hunting this morning?" she asked.

"Yea'," he nodded as he began to put on various items of clothing. Rowen felt the urge to ask about his scars but she didn't feel it was the right time. She didn't want to ruin the perfect morning.

Instead Rowen ducked down and planted a small kiss on his lips before she ducked out of the tent. Wishing him good luck as she went.

**Yeah sorry it's not what I promised. In a day or two it'll be here. **

**I hope you enjoyed**

**Let me know what you think (anything you want to see happen?)**

**I love your faces!**


	18. Daisy Chains

**Sorry about the delay, thank all of you so much for sticking with me **

**I love you all, thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows for this story 3 **

**There is quiet a heavy rape theme in this chapter and the next one, so yeah please read with digression and I hope I do this chapter adequately & tastefully **

**So without further delay please do enjoy**

Rowen sat on top of the RV underneath the glare of the mid morning sun swiftly threading the flowers together to create a makeshift crown for Cassie.

"Thank you for letting me join you today," Andrea said quietly. Cleaning the berries they'd gathered earlier that day.

"Don't mention it," Rowen replied. Glancing down at the children sitting by the door of the RV all of them chatting away with Dale. The sense of normality overwhelming her as soon as she noticed Daryl smile slightly at her as he began to cut into the dead squirrel.

In the background Rowen could hear the now unfamiliar sound of an engine. She dropped the flower crown onto into Cassies outstretched hand before swooping up the military style binoculars and peering into them.

Which was when the world crashed around her.

She could've recognised the car anywhere. It was the same black hummer which haunted her dreams and made her skin crawl.

She felt her body freeze, she had no idea what to do. She could vaguely hear Cassie and Carl laughing and she forced the binoculars to the floor in a haze.

"Andrea," she said. Her throat horribly dry as she spoke, the words scratching her throat. "Get the kids inside. In the house. _Now_."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Andreas head whip up, confusion etched into her face. Rowen wondered how bad she looked as she climbed down the ladder almost immediately and grabbed the children. Hushing them towards the house.

"Andrea," Rowen spun on her heel and yelled after her. Drawing the whole groups attention as she yelled. "Stay inside. Make all the women stay inside. Don't leave the house until I come in. Keep them inside."

Rowen practically jumped off the RV. In the back ground she could hear the yells from the car which was creeping closer to the farm. She didn't know what to do, her mind was telling her to do a thousand different things and she just felt lost.

"Ro'. Rowen," she could hear Daryl bark and grip onto her shoulders. Making her flinch against her will, making Daryl automatically let go of her. "What is it?" he asked, his voice gruff as she dared to lift her head. Finding the comfort she needed in his cool blue eyes so speak. Alarmed to find all of the males of the group crowded around her.

"They found me," she whispered. "They've fucking found me."

Fear coursing through her veins as she watched Daryls head snap up, understanding covering his face as he watched the car drive closer to the farm.

"Rick," she could hear him grunt. Muttering ensued but Rowen couldn't understand what they were saying, her thoughts were all over the place.

"Get in the house girl," Daryl grunted, his hand latching around her wrist as he tried to propel her into the house.

"No," Rowen bit back a scream. Tugging her hand back and cradling it into her chest. "I can't," she tried to explain more calmly. "If it's me they are after. Not in the house, if they find me I can't have them hurting the others."

Rowen watched as Daryl mulled over everything she said. She could hear Rick and Shane yelling but her eyes were on him. She saw him nod a fraction, gesturing for her to head into the RV.

"Get in the bathroom girl. Don't move," Daryl said. Almost pushing her towards the RV with an angry expression warping his face as he kept glancing over his shoulder towards the increasingly oncoming car.

Rowen nodded and ran into the RV, she could feel her hair knotting up in the wind behind her but none the less she leaped into the bathroom her fingers shaking as she locked the door.

She could barely breathe. Their yells muffled because of the RV walls but none the less her voices made her skin crawl. Bile creeping up her throat as she had to put a hand over her mouth to muffle screams which were threatening to spill over.

She heard heavy footsteps outside the door and she felt her heart leap. It was Daryl – she had faith in him. He wouldn't let them hurt her, she knew that.

She allowed hope to lift all fears from her mind as she waited for Daryl to open the door and tell her it was okay. Instead she felt shards of the door cut her hand as it was cracked open with a sound which felt like it had broken her.

Before Rowen could lift her eyes to see who it was. She felt a hand yank her outside by the hair, the sunlight momentarily blinding as she felt herself get thrown onto the floor. The dust making its way into her lungs as she sputtered for breath. The crude laughter making her skin crawl as she peeled her eyes open.

She noticed Daryl straight away as she looked up, her heart breaking as she saw the three other men heavily armed pressing them into a tight circle unable to move.

"Come on brotha," she could hear one of them yell. She didn't know his name but she'd remember that voice for as long as she lived.

He was the one who liked the pain. Liked to make her cry and feel small.

The one which scared her the most.

"Daryl," she groaned as she felt someone kick into her ribs. Almost hearing them break as he laid into her.

"What brotha? You tappin' that fine piece of ass?" she could hear him yell.

"Brother?" Rowen asked incredulously as she took in Daryls heartbroken expression. She desperately tried to not see the connection in the way they look, or how they spoke but once that happened she realised.

The disabled man.

He was Daryls brother.

**Please review? **

**Pretty please?**


	19. Breaking Inside

**Sorry about the delay, thank all of you so much for sticking with me **

**I love you all, thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows for this story 3 **

**There is quiet a heavy rape theme in this chapter and the next one, so yeah please read with digression and I hope I do this chapter adequately & tastefully **

**So without further delay please do enjoy**

"What brotha? You tappin' that fine piece of ass?" she could hear him yell.

"Brother?" Rowen asked incredulously as she took in Daryls heartbroken expression. She desperately tried to not see the connection in the way they look, or how they spoke but once that happened she realised.

The disabled man.

He was Daryls brother.

Daryl watched in shock as he saw the horror cover Rowens face as realisation took over.

'_There was a disabled man. He was the worst. I couldn't tell if he hurt me so much because he was disabled and wanted to feel strong or if he was just a sick fuck.' _

Her words rung though his ears as if she'd just said them. One of the men who'd hurt her, who'd raped her was Merle.

"Get yo' hands off her," Daryl heard himself say. But his mind was a million of miles away. His eyes on her as he clenched his hand into a fist. Helplessness overwhelming him as he eyed one of the men, his eyes on the gun in his hand.

"Oh brotha, you been fucking this piece of ass?" Merle laughed, yanking Rowen off by her hair. Making a hurt yelp escape her lips which made Merle laugh louder. "She's got nice tits though ain't she?" He continued, his hands roughly groping her chest making fresh tears roll down Rowens cheeks.

"Fuckin' get yo' hands off her Merle. What t' fuck?" Daryl yelled, his anger overwhelming him.

"You think this bitch is yours?" Merle replied, anger now lacing his words. Daryl watched with fear as he watched Merles hands wrap around Rowens throat. Helplessness now felt as if it was drowning him, he glanced around at all the others around him. His eyes stayed on Rick as he watched Rick fall into horror as he watched the scene unfold. "Come with me and let me fuck up tha' cop and you can have her sometimes, unless she wants a real man," Merle sneered.

Daryl opened his mouth to reply, but instead – to his surprise – he heard Rowens voice croak out.

"Daryl is more of a man then you, you fat fuck."

"Bitch," Merle raged, and Daryl wondered desperately what he could do. Three men around him were keeping the group confined in a circle. Leaving them unable to do anything.

He watched in horror as Merle threw Rowen to the floor, another slightly oily man leapt on her. His hands covering her body as he fumbled over her clothes. A choked scream leaving Rowens lips which made Daryls hair stand on end.

"I will fucking cut your hands off," he yelled. Anger radiating over his body as the man standing closest to him put the gun to his chest with a grotesque grin.

"Brotha. You really going to turn on me for a piece of pussy like that?" Merle chuckled. Stepping forwards and taking the gun out of his waist band and holding it to Daryls head. "Let's see how much she can like a cunt like you brotha. We're kin," Merle reminded him. But the more Daryl thought about the way he had hurt Rowen and everything he did made Daryl want to kill his own brother.

Daryl glared into Merles eyes as Merle put the gun to Daryls head.

"Hey, hey." He could hear Rick try and say platonically. "Why don't we just calm down?"

"How about you shut the fuck up. Pig fucker," Merle snarled. "Hey slut."

Daryl bristled as soon as he heard him call Rowen that – she was anything but.

"You really love my dumb ass of a little brother? Prove it. Take your top off."

Daryl watched as Rowen pulled herself upright, her eyes on him before they dropped to the floor. She slowly pulled the top over her head with little fight. A sight which one Daryl would have died to see, it now made him want to be anywhere else. He didn't even want to think about that happening to her. _Not again_.

"Woop!" Daryl heard multiple men yell as he tried to not look at her.

"Fuck you guys," he heard her whisper. For a moment he thought he was imagining it, as it was so quiet. But he lifted his eyes up to meet hers and he saw a determined and frightened look in her eyes.

"What'd that cooze say to me," Merle yelled, spinning around and back handing her. Rowen flying backwards as she pulled herself to her feet. Taking a few steps backwards, closer to the small cluster of trees Daryl noted.

"I said, fuck you guys," Rowen laughed humourlessly. "Stupid fucking pricks." She smirked, all of her muscles tensing for the hit she knew was coming. It knocked her backwards as she leaped forwards to the oily man. Her hands scraping shallow cuts into his skin as she turned to run backwards, hands wrapping around her hair before she could move. Him pulling her back so their bodies were pressing onto each other as he smelled her.

"You smell so good girl," he breathed, making Rowen shudder. His breath felt as if it was lingering on her skin.

Rowen flung herself forwards so she crashed on the floor, but none the less as she pushed herself which was when Daryl noticed what she was doing.

She wanted to protect everyone in the house.

She was taunting them into the woods.

She'd given up.

And that hurt Daryl more than anything he'd ever experienced.

**Please review? **

**Pretty please?**


	20. Full Of Poison

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about how long you've had to wait for this update, and I'm sorry that the chapter is so short but I have been trying so hard to the next few chapters as perfect and tactful as I can so yeah sorry about that. **

**And to answer a few questions which people have said about Rowen sacrificing herself, I wanted to answer these questions in the chapter and such but after writing it a few times I couldn't explain it all, especially in this chapter so I wanted you to have my thought process as I wrote this whole storyline kind of thing. **

**Rowen didn't sacrifice herself, as such. She didn't let them rape and beat her, she wanted all the other women to hide in the house – she wanted to protect them all because she knows how difficult and broken you get from what those men do, but at the same time she didn't want to go through any of that again. Which is why she hid in the RV toilet, she didn't want them to find her at all. But when they did and she saw Daryl and all the other men surrounded by the opposing group with guns, she didn't want them to see her get raped. She could see after a while that there was no getting out of the situation so she'd just hide and try and carry on as she did before. Separating herself from what was going on around her and such. **

**Anyway I hope that made sense and I'm sorry for how short this chapter is but please review, and enjoy. Thank you :}**

**Also, I want to do a light hearted chapter after this upsetting dramatic arc, so yeah in a few chapters when everything dies down I just want to do a nice and happy one, if any of you have any suggestions please tell me in the review or pm me :}**

Daryl could hear her scared whimpers from the trees where she was hiding. The thought of the man _hurting her_ was making his blood boil, and the feeling of uselessness overwhelming him.

"Brotha, won't you reconsider and join me?" Merle asked. Daryl for once finding it easy to ignore Merles poisonous words seeping into his thoughts, concentrating instead on Rowen and on what to do.

"You're lettin' him hurt her," Daryl said coldly, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"She don't belong here brotha. Why should we be treatin' her good? She's a fine piece of ass anyway." Merle smirked, making the men surrounding Daryl and the others laugh and nod in agreement.

When Daryl noticed the movements in the woods. He didn't want to say anything, his faith in Rowen prevailing through every other negative thought he had going through his head.

Out of nowhere Daryl saw Rowen jump from the trees, left in her small pair of panties and a torn up shirt. A wild expression in her eyes as she held the small knife above her head with splatters of blood coating her body. In an instance Daryl tried to distinguish which blood was hers and which blood was from who he assumed was from the guy in the woods.

In that instance though, when all of the men surrounding them were surprised, he shared a quick look with Rick before pulling the knife out from his belt and diving it into the mans head. Watching as Rowen shoved the knife into Merles shoulder before he threw her to the ground. Watching Merle as he watched Rick and the rest of them killing the other men until Merle was left standing there by himself. Before running into the woods.

Daryl looked down at Rowen who was just lying on the floor where Merle threw her, her eyes flickering but her body not moving at all. He wanted to bend down and pick her up and keep her safe.

But as Daryl looked down he felt fear creep his throat as he noticed the bruises already showing up on her pale skin. He could see the purple bruises which Merle gave her appearing around her throat and Daryl was scared. He was scared that his hands would fit the bruises around her throat – all over her body.

He was scared he had the same poison in his blood as Merle.

He was scared.

**Please review?**

**FREE COOKIE IF YOU REVIEW ;D **


	21. Way to Think

Daryl paced along the hall, memories resurfacing of when he'd first brought her here.

'_This shouldn't have happened, I should have protected her.'_ He chastised himself as he walked, anger building up inside of him.

'_You're the same,'_ a more menacing voice spoke up in his head. _'You did this to her too. You couldn't protect her – she had to protect herself. What kind of man are you?' _

**DUN DUN DUN **

**Have a fake chapter**

**I depressing fake chapter**

**I was going to do a chapter of Daryls thought process but I thought that this was basically all what he'd be thinking constantly. **

**Second update will be tonight**

**Review and motivate me ;D **


	22. Get well hugs & Kisses

Rowen pulled the covers over her head after Patricia had checked over all of her scratches. Some small part of her brain was telling her to open her mouth and say thank you. Say she was sorry for getting dirt and blood on the crisp white sheets but she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to open her mouth out of fear for what would come out instead. And what could she say?

That she was okay? _Lie._

No she felt fine? _Lie._

And then she'd have to put up with the pity, and listen to everyone else talk to her like normal but how could she talk to them? _They lied._

They said she was safe. _Lie._

That no one was going to hurt her. _Lie._

The door opening swung open which made Rowen jump to her senses as Maggie burst through the door with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"I didn't know which ones to take, so I took the ones that look the most comfortable." Maggie said, smiling sympathetically at her before opening the bathroom door and turning the hot water on.

"Daddy said you should take as long as you want," She carried on when she saw that Rowen wasn't going to reply. And god did she want too but she couldn't find the words.

Her body felt numb as Maggie helped her too her feet. Rowen refused to lift her gaze from the floor because she could already feel the pity rolling off her in waves.

Rowen wasn't too sure about how she got into the shower to begin with. Her head was filled with so much noise that she found it disconcerting. It was as if she was in a hall full of people who was screaming and she couldn't get away she couldn't get rid of the _noise_.

Without meaning to – or at least never consciously making the decision to do so – Rowen had slammed her fist into the wall. The pain which radiated from her fist up towards her elbow cleared her head momentarily.

She clumsily clambered out of the shower after scrubbing viciously at her skin – making all of her cuts sting but Rowen found it easy to ignore.

She half-heartedly grabbed the towel and tried to wrap it around her small frame but she already felt the darkness closing in around her. Which was something she didn't want to fight off, it looked all too welcoming.

Insert page break here

Daryl couldn't stop pacing. He'd been pacing all damn day. It didn't help of course that for today Rick had asked him to not go into the woods; he had said it was because in light of recent events that it wasn't safe although Daryl noticed the double meaning. It was Rowen. He could see Rick trying to calm everyone down and assure them that they were safe but it was all for her. It had to be.

It was because of him she was hurt so badly and he promised her that he'd be her protector he gave his _word_. But he couldn't even do that, Dixions are poison, he muttered to himself.

Look at him own brother – what he did to her. What he'd almost done to her again and he couldn't stop of it.

"Daryl," He head Dale call out, and for once Daryl didn't automatically want to cuss him out. The concern which was always laced in his voice sounded as if it had increased tenfold. It was Rowen _he knew it_.

"Rowen fainted in the shower, she's okay son," Dale was quick to add when Daryl made a few quick steps towards the Greene house. "She's awake and asking to see the kids. Maggie is in there with her. But I – well we – thought that you'd want to take them to see her."

"You think she'll want to see me?" Daryl asked hesitantly, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

"You and I haven't always seen eye to eye – but that girl in there? You're good for her, hell you're good for each other. Go to her Daryl." Was all Dale said before turning on his heels and walking away.

Daryl quickly glanced around the field which had become their home trying to locate the children. The hot Georgia sun bore down on him as he walked towards them.

"Hey squirts, want to go and see Rowen then?" He asked, trying to sound calmer than usual. The younger two – Cassidy and Cian were still visibly shaking. For a moment Daryl entertained the thought about pulling them into a hug, yet as soon as that thought came into his head he dismissed it.

Daryl had never had hugs growing up and wasn't sure how the children would react – hell if the children even wanted a hug.

"Can we?" Carl asked, and Vincent visibly brightened at the idea.

"Sure. Come on," Daryl beckoned for them to follow.

Daryl hesitated slightly when he reached the door of Rowens room, he could hear Maggie talking inside though he couldn't make out any of the words. He lifted a hand to knock on the white door and winced at how loud it sounded.

Within moments Maggie opened the door and slipped outside, concern etched on her features.

"You should know Daryl… She's not talking," Maggie said hesitantly as if she was afraid of Daryls reaction.

"Hey squirts," they heard Rowen call out. Her voice croaky and from a glance he could see that the smile on her face was fake. And from the look of confusion which Maggie was wearing – Daryl also concluded that she wasn't lying. But then why was Rowen talking now?

Confusion swirled around Daryls mind until she spoke again.

"Come in dolls, I want my hugs and get well kisses," she called out. Propping herself up on the bed and opening her arms out for hugs.

Which it seemed that Cassidy and Cian were more than happy to do. The pair of them ran into the room and threw themselves on the bed, their small arms wrapping around her.

"You two as well, don't think I don't want your hugs," she called out over the heads of the twins. Smiling at Carl and Vincent as the pair of them walked hesitantly into the room. "It's okay," Daryl could hear her say softly as they just stood at the edge of the bed nervously. "You won't hurt me. I'm still me I just have battle scars now."

"Why weren't you in the house?" Vincent said as he let himself get pulled into Rowens embrace. Tears sliding down his cheeks. "Everyone was safe why weren't you in the house?"

"Now you listen to me, both of you," Rowen said kindly looking at both Vincent and Carl. "I knew they wanted me, but that doesn't mean I didn't hide. I just didn't hide in the same place as you because that's how I protect you." She said so surely that neither of the children thought to question it.

"Now," Rowen perked up, still not meeting Daryls eyes as he walked closer to the bed. "Shall we see if Maggie wants to cut all my hair off yeah?" Glancing quickly at Maggie before dropping her eyes back onto the children crowded around her. Fresh tears prickling at the edge of her eyes. "And then I might dye it _all _purple and be an alien and chase you!" She squealed, tiggling the Cassidy and Cian.

And for a moment all was happy and all was forgotten.

Until Shane stormed into the room and barged past Daryl, putting his face in Rowens.

"You need to tell us where these people are now. I'm sick of your bullshit games," He snarled, shoving a map onto her lap.

And before Daryl went to pull Shane away – and punch him for good measure. He watched Rowens muscles tense as if she were a caged animal, an almost feral look came into her eyes as she pulled he children close to her. Before slamming her head into the bridge of Shanes nose and allowing herself a smirk at the satisfying crunch which his nose made before the fear set in.

**I apologise so so so much and I understand if you've lost intrest in this story and I know it's kind of short but I'M BACK**

**It's been hectic to say the least – and I had bad writers block with this story which I can usually cure by spending the day in bed writing and drinking tea but sweet jesus have I been busy. For some reason I thought four A-levels were a good idea. **

**But please, let me know if you're still interested, if you want to see anything in this story & we can vote for should Sophia be dead or alive? DUM DUM DUM Let me know because I have two ideas spawning for the finish of this Fic**

**But yes as ever (I'm still so sorry) please review, follow or whatnot and most of all enjoy (and forgive me for my absence I'm sorry!)**

**xox**


End file.
